


1 of Diamonds

by suraimuvii



Series: Deck of Cards [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suraimuvii/pseuds/suraimuvii
Summary: "This was back when no one was allowed to stray so far from camp. But you know Hunters have a long standing reputation of breaking the rules." -Shiro-4





	1 of Diamonds

"Shiro-4, reporting." His processor thought. What was the story he was gonna make to cover this one? "A Fallen raiding party came too close to camp."

"…Really? We didn't hear any gunshots." A confused stare. Yeah, that one wasn't gonna cover it. 

"I was kidnapped." 

"And you robbed them on your way out?" He could see Saladin's raised brow.

"….I found an X."

"We don't have shovels." Yeah, nobody understood the multi-use of his scout rifle. 

"Shiro?"

He snapped out of it. He looked up at Saladin. "Yeah?"

"..Where'd you get all this?"


End file.
